FNAF: The Sister Location
by DarkerStars
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and Circus Baby's Pizza World weren't the only locations with a dark secret.. after Fredbear's there was another pizzeria... And in this place, magic, murder and mayhem reign supreme. /FNAF Animatronics Included/ CONTAINS SWEARING/VIOLENCE/SHIPPING. ALSO ON WATTPAD!
1. Pilot

**This is my 1** **st** **ever story so please be kind**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome, if you intend to be generally mean please go away.**

 **This story will be based off an AU me and my friend EclipticBubble created, featuring our OCs and appearances from the others later on.**

 **This chapter will be a pilot. If you enjoy it please say and I'll continue, if not, I'll leave it at this.**

 **Thanks guys, I hope you enjoy**

There could never have been just one. Not with such a dark past. Freddy's wasn't the only location in the chain and they weren't the only animatronics. Freddy and Co. weren't the only robots with a murderous agenda, but the others may not be what you were expecting…

Back in 1983, Fredbear's Family Diner was a huge success, attracting customers from all across the county with its animatronic performers. While Spring-Bonnie and Fredbear appealed to the boys who visited, the girls felt a little left out, they couldn't connect with the male-only band. To remedy this, management designed and had two new animatronics built to entertain the kids.

The newbies were around 6" and similar in design to Fredbear and Spring. This new duo consisted of a golden cat, with bright magenta eyes and sporting a navy bowtie, and a golden mouse with deep blue eyes and a pink bowtie.

Together, Kitty the Cat and Peanut the Mouse would sing and dance for the girls and those who didn't want to watch the show on the main stage, and their choice of more modern songs made them even more popular than the original duo:

 _ **Peanut**_ _: Yeah, you're such a gentleman_

 _You always open doors for me_

 _But you see us kind of different_

 _It's like you always have to be_

 _The first one to open his mouth_

 _The last one to throw in your towel_

 _It's time to chill yourself out_

 _Boy you're trying_

 _Just a little bit too hard_

 _I thought I told you when we met_

 _That I like you for who you are_

 _But I think you like an argument_

 _I don't need to speak in my mind_

 _I'm too grown, I'm taking my time_

 _I'm sick of hearing you whine_

 _Listen, baby_

 _ **Kitty**_ _: You don't have to come first_

 _Second is okay 'cause you ain't ever beating me_

 _ **Both**_ _: I say it once_

 _You say it twice_

 _You know I like a little competition from time to time_

 _You think I'm wrong when I know I'm right_

 _You lose this ain't no kinda competition_

 _I like a man with ambition_

 _But when you gonna know it's time to let go?_

 _'Cause I think I'm about to lose my mind_

 _ **Kitty**_ _:_ _Tell me does it scare you,_

 _That I'm living my dream?_

 _Now I don't mean to hurt you_

 _But you make me wanna scream_

 _You smile while grinding your teeth_

 _You clap while stomping your feet_

 _You act about 17_

 _I'm so tired_

 _ **Peanut**_ _: You don't have to come first_

 _Second is okay 'cause you ain't ever beating me_

 _ **Both**_ _: I say it once_

 _You say it twice_

 _You know I like a little competition from time to time_

 _You think I'm wrong when I know I'm right_

 _You lose this ain't no kinda competition_

 _I like a man with ambition_

 _But when you gonna know it's time to let go?_

 _'Cause I think I'm about to lose my mind_

 _ **Kitty**_ _: I can do it better_

 _You know I can do it better_

 _ **Peanut**_ _: What you tryin' to prove?_

 _What is it with you?_

 _Always thinking_

 _ **Both**_ _: I can do it better_

 _You know I can do it better_

 _ **Peanut**_ _: Baby, I can't stand_

 _Always arguments_

 _Why you wanna fight? (Why you wanna fight?)_

 _ **Both**_ _: You ain't always right_

 _I can do it better every day and every night_

 _I can do it better every day and every night_

 _I say it once_

 _You say it twice_

 _You know I like a little competition from time to time_

 _You think I'm wrong when I know I'm right_

 _You lose this ain't no kinda competition_

 _I like a man with ambition_

 _But when you gonna know it's time to let go?_

 _'Cause I think I'm about to lose my mind_

Kitty was seen as the leader of the two, with her calm and mature nature rivalling Peanut's sarcastic and childish personality, they worked systematically together and were the perfect combination.

The girls loved to perform for the children, and they loved the time they spent on stage as much as they did. They were a popular choice when it came to birthday parties, as they would tell jokes, sing a special song for the birthday boy or girl, and present them with cake.

Unfortunately, the good times only lasted around 6 months.

On August 17th 1983, during a birthday party, Kitty and Peanut froze mid-song after screams were heard from the main dining area. Peanut didn't even have time to react before Kitty bolted off the their small stage, her padded metal feet thudding against the tiles, and ran into the area where the boys preformed, only to be met with terrified looks and parents pulling their children away from her.

 _Why are they afraid of me? What's happening?..._

It was only then that Kitty saw what the humans were cowering from. Fredbear himself was stood mid-stage as always, but there was a child hanging limp from his jaws, his little head covered in blood, and little squishy pink things that she didn't recognise.

But she was certain of one thing. Fredbear had hurt a child, and harming a child violated the most important rule of the Diner, it was inexcusable.

Kitty ran onto the stage and tried to prise Fredbear's jaws open to release the child, blood covering her paws, making it hard to grip, but was then thrown to the floor and held down by human employees.

"I'm trying to help him, please!" she shouted, but her pleas were ignored as she struggled to free herself from their grip.

"What the—"

Just then Peanut ran into the room after hearing Kitty's calls for help , her expression changed to one of pure horror as a couple of people tackled her, one holding her back while the other was opening the back of her head, then she stopped struggling and lay still. As Kitty looked back to the stage she saw a lifeless Spring being dragged into the backroom with Fredbear in tow, blood still staining his fur.

"Peanut!" Kitty cried out, but Peanut offered no reply. No laugh or sarcastic comment like when they were on stage. The mechanical heart that resided within her beat faster and faster. She managed to free one of the arms, but a human grabbed it and slammed it onto the floor, sending flares of pain through her synthetic nerves.

Once again she tried to pull away, but her servos were only strained even more under the pressure she was being held under, her metal joints groaned and ached. Kitty felt a deep panic arise from in her, she didn't know where her friends were being taken or what would become of them. Then she felt a small panel in the back of her head being opened, and something clicked inside. A soft mechanical purr and faded words were all she heard as she was plunged into darkness.

She had powered down.

 **That's the 1** **st** **chapter guys! Please review, I'd love to know what you think… feedback would be great!**

 **Hopefully I'll see you soon**


	2. New Location

**Chapter 2 guys! New characters, new threat! Thanks to my 2 followers!**

 **Please review! Enjoy!**

 **Rated T for the mice's swearing.**

* * *

When Kitty awoke she felt drained. All her limbs felt weak and her head was pounding, like it had been smashed against a brick wall. As she slowly opened her droopy eyes, she finally saw where she was.

She was slumped against the back wall in some sort of room, with tables and chairs, but the tables were covered in boxes, some marked "Dining Area" and some marked "Robots".

Turning to her left she finally noticed her old friend slumped next to her, lifeless, as if she was just a suit. Kitty reached over and poked Peanut's shoulder with her hand. Nothing. She tried again, harder this time. After waiting a few moments, and with no response, she leaned forward and grabbed the lifeless animatronic by the shoulders:

'Peanut. Peanut wake up!' Kitty cried. Then a quiet click was heard, followed by a small groan. Kitty relaxed her grip as the mouse slowly opened her eyes.

'Kitty, that you?' Peanut enquired.

'Yeah, it's me' the cat replied, with a hint of happiness in her voice, relieved that her friend was okay.

Then suddenly it hit her. 'WHERE'S SPRING AND FREDBEAR?!' Kitty suddenly exclaimed, looking frantically around the new room, there were no sign of the duo.

'We have to find them' she stated, shakily pushing herself onto her feet, leaning against the wall for support. Peanut followed suit, and they slowly walked towards the corridors leading out of the strange room, still not quite moving normally.

Just as they exited however…

 ***CRASH***

Both girl's heads snapped round to look for the source of the noise, which appeared to have come from a room linking to the other side of the room. Moving swiftly towards it, as they reached the door, Kitty brought her hand to her lips, signalling for them to be quiet.

Pushing through the metal swing doors they moved into the dimly-lit room, which was decorated with ovens and other equipment needed to prepare food.

'Oh, it's a kitchen' Peanut stated aloud, which earned her a sharp poke from Kitty's elbow. Looking to the end of the newly discovered kitchen, Kitty noticed that one of the walk-in freezers was open slightly, ice forming around its doorframe. As she moved cautiously towards it, Peanut hung back by one of the counters. Although she didn't move, she turned her attention to behind her, she heard rustling, and footsteps, getting louder as they seemed to advance in her direction. As her eyes drifted to the counter, she reached for a large frying pan as the sound got closer.

Kitty however, was unaware of the other presence lurking behind her friend, she was far more concerned about who had been there before them.

 _They might know what happened to Fredbear and Spring._

Reaching the door, she pulled it open gently, just enough so she could enter. As she went in she saw the ice-covered walls and stocks of food, mostly ice cream, but in the corner next to one of the shelves was something different.

Kitty moved closer to the object, and when doing so she first noticed that it was covered in synthetic silver fur. Kneeling down next to it she saw a pair of small feet peeking out from behind a bushy tail, and ears sticking out of what she assumed were a head, all covered in tiny ice crystals. It was an animatronic.

'Hey, it's okay' Kitty spoke softly to the new 'bot, this triggered a response from the silver creature as it slowly lifted its head, looking up at Kitty, revealing emerald-green eyes and thick eyelashes , pink rosy cheeks and a purple bow around her neck. She can't have been much shorter than Peanut, but she looked as if her design her been based on, well, her.

'What's your name?' Kitty asked her gently. The silver kitten gave no reply, but continued to look at the gold cat with a frightened expression.

'It's okay, I won't hurt you' she said to the scared 'bot. 'My name's Kitty'.

The kitten waited for a moment, then uncurled herself a little and spoke with a slight stutter.

'My name-um, my name's Mai—'

'Ahh! What the fuck?!' screamed Peanut as a loud thud echoed into the freezer. Kitty jumped to her feet and ran back into the kitchen and was surprised to say the least at what she saw.

Peanut was being pinned to the floor by what looked like a brown copy of herself. Like the silver kitten, she had rosy cheeks, but hers were gold, matching her snout, chest, toes, fingers and the insides of her ears. Currently, the copy was attempting to drive the frying pan into Peanut's neck, as she was trying to push it away.

'HEY!'Kitty shouted in a commanding voice, and both mice stopped struggling and turned to look at her. The new mouse released her grip on the frying pan and stood up to face Kitty, blue eyes focused solely on her.

'You know this bitch?' The newcomer asked in a particularly annoyed voice.

'Yes. This "bitch" is with me.' Kitty replied, unimpressed by the comment. 'What's going on?'

'She smacked me with a frying pan!' The brown mouse exclaimed with rage present in her manner, as she turned to face Peanut.

'You snuck up on me! What was I supposed to do?!' Peanut shouted back.

'Not smack me with A FUCKING FRYING PAN?!' Her counterpart replied as she lunged for her and wrapped her fingers around Peanut's neck.

'STOP IT!' Kitty yelled at the feuding mice as she pulled the brown mouse away from Peanut.

'Kitty, who the fuck's that?' Peanut suddenly asked while pointing at the freezer she had previously entered. The kitten was hugging the doorframe, sticking her head round the door, with a both worried and inquisitive look on her face.

'Hello again squirt' Peanut's copy called to the kitten, who's expression became even more scared.

'Shut up' Kitty said warningly to the mouse, then held her hand out to the kitten in a gesture of friendliness.

The kitten hesitated and stared at the hand for a moment, then walked towards them and took her counterpart's hand.

'Right then, let's start again shall we?' She said to the two mice and the kitten, who all nodded in agreement.

'My name's Kitty and this is Peanut, she said gesturing to herself and her friend. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Caramel' the brown mouse said.

'My name is Maisy' the kitten said quietly.

'Dude where the fuck are we?' Peanut said to the newbies.

'We don't know. We just woke up here' Caramel replied.

'I heard a noise so I hid in the freezer'. Maisy added.

'Hah, who's a scardy cat?' Peanut said mockingly.

Kitty shot Peanut a death glare and instantly silenced her.

'Guys.' Caramel called as she walked over, holding a piece of paper. Holding it up to the others, they saw it was a leaflet with the four of them on it. Kitty and Peanut in front, Maisy and Caramel behind, all stood on stage holding a microphone each.

'It's another diner' Peanut said.

'But look' Kitty said, worry in her voice.

On the side of the stage were three other animatronics, staring directly at them with blank expressions.

'We're not alone'. Kitty said.

* * *

 **Ooh! There's more animatronics! But are they friendly or hostile? Follow to find out!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **~GoldStarMagic**


	3. Not Alone (Part 1)

**Hey guys! So so sorry about the wait! I was really struggling to introduce the new characters to this story, so this is all I got at the moment :/**

 **So let's call this part 1 of this chapter and I'll post part 2 when I figure out how I want to write it.**

 **Thank you to those following this story, posting reviews and anyone who even views it, you're all amazing!**

* * *

"Keep looking guys, there's gotta be something" Kitty called to the two mice who were currently rummaging through supply boxes, looking at posters and party favours, discarding them carelessly on the floor when done, whereas she put them back neatly. Maisy was stood next to her, looking through her own small box and glancing over at Kitty to see if she was doing it right.

"There's nothing here that even remotely mentions Fredbear or Spring-Bonnie" Peanut replied, throwing a flyer back into a box, getting annoyed with the current task.

"There might be, but you're too stupid to find it" Caramel said with a pissed tone while grinning like a maniac.

"Fuck you bitch!" Peanut yelled at her counterpart as she lunged for her, sending them both flying backwards, crashing over a table of boxes and landing on top of Maisy, who looked as if she was about to cry.

"Stop it! Now!" Kitty screamed at the feuding mice as she pulled a sobbing Maisy out from under them, pulling her into a hug and stroking her head. "We have bigger things to worry about than your petty arguments!"

Taking a step towards them she added "If we can't find Fredbear and Spring we won't have the numbers to defend ourselves if necessary against what else might be lurking here" she stated, picking up a poster from the mess and gesturing to the two unfamilar beings present.

"I say we take the fight to these fuckers" Caramel suddenly came out with, wielding the frying pan from the kitchen incident earlier, rolling it with her fingers. "We'll strike before they have a chance".

"We don't know what they're capable of" Kitty replied with a worried voice. "They could be stronger than-"

The three 'bots turned to see Maisy sobbing quietly, oil tears streaming down her face and staining her fur, staring up at the darkened ceiling.

"Ah, what the fucks wrong with you now?!" Peanut yelled at the kitten. "You're such a baby".

Maisy didn't reply, but shakily lifted her arm to point into the darkness above them. "T-there" she barely said, shakily violently now. Kitty crossed over to the kitten, pulling her arm down gently and wrapping her arms around her, but Maisy never took her eyes off the ceiling.

"Its okay" the older cat spoke sofly. "Its just the dark, it can't hurt you- OH GOD". She exclaimed, pulling Maisy back and moving back towards the others.

Kitty turned to look at the mice, who were staring worryingly upwards, they were all staring at it, and it was staring back.

The creature was staring at them glowing amber eyes, jaw hanging open and dangling from the ceiling.

As the creature advanced, grasping pipes and wires with sharp claws, the cats and mice slowly backed away, then snapped their attention upwards as a sharp growl came from directly above them. Another set of amber eyes was fixed on the group as the other creature met the one above them.

The first of the creatures then released it's grip from the pipes it was using to suspended itself and leapt over the group, pouncing into the corner. The second creature followed suit. They appeared to be holding and clawing at something there.

Seeing an opportunity, Kitty grabbed Maisy's hand and lead her quickly across the room away from the creatures and ushered her under one of the tables.

"Stay here. Don't move" Kitty ordered. The silver kitten gave a small nod and curled up into a ball, shielding herself from the things that could strike at any moment.

Kitty cautiously approached the scene, Peanut and Caramel, with the frying pan, following behind. They stopped about 10 ft from the things, which were now much more visible. They looked a lot like Kitty in a way. They were female black cats, the first with a withered red bowtie and shaggy fur, the second similar, except the fur wasn't as scruffy and had slight tints of navy blue in some places, and the bowtie was yellow.

The first creature became aware of their presence as soon as they got close and snapped its head round to face the trio, who jumped a little from shock.

When it rose and began to walk over to the group, who backed away as it advanced, a hysterical laugh came from the direction of the other creature and the unknown thing it was grasping.

"Shut. That. Fucking thing up before I rip its head off". It said, turning its head towards the other thing, while the trio just blinked in surprise.

"What did you say?" Kitty finally said after a few moments of silence. The creature turned back to face her, amber eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Weren't you fucking listening? It started, "I said-"

The creature was cut off by another hysterical laugh coming from the other creature's direction. Madly turning and the black cat ran over screaming "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID BITCH! Raven you were supposed to keep it quiet".

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with this Demon?" The other black cat replied, obviously pissed by the comment. "Its fucking mad".

"I know that" the first replied walking in the other's direction, stopping next to her, and crouched down and grasped what the other was holding by the shoulders.

It was another mouse, but like the cats it was pure black, with tints of blue and a red bowtie. On one ear hung a earring in the shape of a lantern, and the eyes had no pupils, they were just white.

The mouse was just staring at the two black cats, a wide grin spread across its face, not seeming to register any pain, despite being held with sharp claws digging into its shoulders, white blood seeping through and dripping down its black body.

Before it could let out another random laugh, the cat holding it launched it at a wall, sending it flying across the room, past the others, and eventually colliding with a wall near where Maisy was taking refuge. The mouse again appeared unharmed by the course of events, lifting its head and looking back at the cat, then a smile crept on to its face, as if mocking it.

"For fucks sake". The cat said, moving towards the mouse, but only after taking a few steps it was stopped.

"Wait". Kitty suddenly said, stepping between the black and the mouse, paw outstretched in a 'stop' position.

"Get out of my way" 'Demon' replied, pushing Kitty backwards with its arm. Taking a few more steps forward it's path towards it's prey was again blocked by Kitty standing between them. This time the other black cat rose and stood beside the other.

"Move now". 'Raven' said, threat obvious in her voice. Kitty stood firm, not even flinching, eyes fixed on the two things in front of her.

And then a painful blow struck Kitty's head, sending her falling sideways, crashing into a table. Her vision became blurred and the side of her head felt like it was burning. Touching the damage with her hand, seeing the warm, black oil running down it. She painfully tried to stand, but collapsed back to the ground, feeling herself being lifted by her arms and sat up, leaning against the wall.

"Kitty, you OK?" Peanut said, her voice quiet and faded against a high pitched ringing in her head, threatening to drown everything else out.

"I-I don't know" Kitty mumbled, now disoriented and even weaker. Raising her paw to the injured side of her head she said "it hurts".

Looking up, they saw once again the two creatures, now approaching their prey on the other side of the room.

* * *

 **That's all I could do :/**

 **Demon, Raven and the mouse arn't the only new characters coming ;)**

 **If you want a sneak preview of who's to come go to my account and read "Lightning".**

 **Part 2 coming soon (hopefully).**


	4. Not Alone (Part 2)

**Part 2 is here 🙌**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(Also if you get the chance please read my Wholock story 'Together Through and Through'.)**

 **~Star x**

* * *

As the black cats got closer to the crazed mouse, Kitty begged them to stop.

"P-please d-don't." She stuttered, voice glitching.

"You're dead now, bitch." Raven said sinisterly, Demon behind as they approached the mouse, still not quite getting the idea its life is in danger.

Demon lunged forward and grabbed her prey by the throat, claws digging into its neck. Its insane smile still spread across it's face, showing no fear.

Raven kneeled down so she was at eye level with the mouse, and whispered "combustio", amber eyes glowing bright in the dim light, smiling with shining white fangs.

On que, the mouse began to burn, orange flames rising around it's body, embracing it.

"P-p-plea-ase" Kitty cried, stuttering getting worse, oil flowing fast from the hole in her head, wires poking out through the black liquid now. As she tried to crawl forward, Peanut grabbed her and pulled her back.

Maisy, who was still hiding under the table, was seeing everything, oil tears streaming down her face as she saw the older cat deteriorate in health.

"K-Kitty - no." She sobbed under her breath. She stopped crying a stiffened up when she felt a large presence behind her. She slowly turned her head towards it, seeing black eyes with white pin-pricks staring down at her, mouth agape, looking deranged.

She screamed so loud that all of the others, including the shadows, turned to look at the frightened kitten. It only took them a moment to see the thing behind her. It was a **very** tall blue deer, with a cream snout, hooves and antlers, wearing a flower chain around it's neck. It smiled down creepily at Maisy, who curled into a ball and began to cry.

"That's one of those things from the poster" Caramel stated.

"Well where's the other one?" Peanut replied, still restraining Kitty.

"Ah fuck this!" Demon yelled, turning back to the mouse, moving towards it to make the final kill.

"Don't even think about it." A new voice said, followed by the sound of a gun cocking. Everyone present turned to the source of the voice, standing in the doorway. There stood an orange fennec fox, with bright blue eyes and a red bandanna around its neck, holding a pirate pistol at Demon. Close behind her stood a purple bunny, with metallic golden eyes and a lightning-bolt necklace.

"Step away from the mouse please" the fox added with an Australian accent. "And Zaiden don't scare the poor kitten" she ordered, turning to the blue deer, who's eyes faded from the black to a bright green, and smiled happily at Maisy, who crawled away and dashed over to Kitty, clinging to her.

"Make us." Raven said bitchily, standing her ground. With a little remorse, Ferne fired a shot a her, implanting the bullet in her shoulder, causing her to fall, screeching. Demon attended to her wounded sister, but when she looked up she saw the gun was now pointed at her. With a look of annoyance, she dragged her injured sister away from the mouse to the far wall, where she propped her up against the wall.

"Glad we finally found you" the fox said to the group. "We've been looking all over this place for you, its huge!"

"Who the fuck are you?" Caramel inquired.

"I'm Ferne" the fox replied. "And this is Electra" she added, pulling the rabbit forward, who gave a shy wave. "You've met Zaiden" gesturing to the deer.

"You're the robots from the posters" Peanut said to the newcomers.

"Yep" Ferne replied. "We saw you guys on them too and came looking for you, then we heard the commotion so we came prepared" she added, holding up the pistol.

"Um, is she okay?" Electra said quietly, pointing to Kitty, who began to twitch and spark violently.

"Move!" Ferne commanded as she raced over to the cat, while Electra gently pulled Maisy off of her.

Ferne examined the hole in Kitty's head, but had no idea how to fix it. Looking round the room she caught sight of Demon placing a paw on Raven's wound, then saying something inaudible, and then as if by magic, her sister's injury faded away, and she stood with no issues whatsoever.

"How did you do that?" Ferne asked, amazed, triggering no response from the cats.

"Help her! Now!" Ferne commanded, pointing the gun at Demon, aiming for the head this time. "You healed your sister's injury so do it again!"

Demon took a threatening step forward, but was pulled back by Raven, who stepped forward herself and approached Ferne, looked directly into her eyes, then crossed over to Kitty, who was restrained by Caramel and Peanut, while Electra tried to comfort Maisy. She knelt down beside the malfunctioning cat, placed a paw on the hole and whispered "sana." Eyes glowing bright, and the hole closed up and healed itself.

"Kitty?" Peanut asked the cat, who looked around, getting her bearings straight.

"I'm okay... I think" she replied, glitches gone, as was the twitching. Maisy ran over to her and hugged her tightly with a smile, Kitty returned the hug and smiled at Ferne.

"Thank you, both of you" she added, looking to the fox and to the shadows in turn, Ferne nodded in response, while Raven simply walked back to her sister, not saying a word. Zaiden came forward to join them, smiling sweetly at everyone and waving, causing Peanut to give him the middle finger.

"What about her?" Ferne inquired, pointing to the shadow mouse, still grinning like a maniac.

"Don't push it!" Demon snapped. "Bitch deserved it." Ferne aimed the gun at the cat's head, only for Kitty to intervene.

"Violence won't solve anything." She pleaded, stepping between the gun and Demon, who looked surprised to see her defending her, even after she hurt her.

Ferne stared at Kitty for a few moments before lowering the gun. "Fine, we do it your way." She said, and joined Electra and Zaiden.

"Right, I think its time we all talked." Kitty said, addressing the group.

* * *

The animatronics and shadows all sat round a party table back in the main room, with Demon, Raven, Peanut, Kitty and Maisy on one side, and Ferne, Zaiden, Electra, Caramel and the shadow mouse on the other. Kitty thought it best that Demon and Raven sat apart from Ferne and the mouse... For their own safety.

Everyone took turns to give their names, and discovered the shadow mouse's name was 'Illume'.

"So what do you guys remember?" Ferne asked Kitty.

"Peanut and I woke up in here, went exploring and found Caramel and Maisy in the kitchen, tried to figure out what this place is then you turned up." Kitty replied. "I remember being shut down, then the next thing I know I'm here."

"Wait, what do you mean 'shutdown'?" Electra inquired, confused.

"Back at Fredbear's, loads of workers tackled us after he bit a kid" Peanut blurted out.

"Who's Fredbear?" Caramel asked Kitty.

"Our friend in our old location" she replied. "What about yours?" She asked Ferne.

"What old location? The first thing I remember is waking up upstairs with Electra and Zaiden.

"Same here" the bunny and deer both added.

"And me" Caramel said, raising her paw.

"So you're all new. Built for this location... To replace Fredbear's!" Kitty realised. "But what about Fredbear and Spring-Bonnie?"

"Deactivated?" Peanut suggested sadly.

"Have you guys seen a gold bear or bunny round here?" Kitty asked the others, who all shook their heads.

 _They're gone. They're dead. Two of my only friends taken away forever. Why keep us though?_ She procrastinated.

Kitty, disheartened, asked the shadows "so what about you? Where did you come from?"

"Came to life in the woods a few weeks ago, wondered around for a bit then found this place." Raven explained.

"What are you?" Ferne asked as politely as she could without angering them.

"Lunar Shadows. Spellcasters. Worshipers of the Night." Demon said proudly. "The only species in existence that can harness the Moon's power and use it as magic."

"So you're... Witches?" Kitty guessed.

"No we inspired the legend of witches." Raven said, pissed. "It was our kind they burned for witchcraft during the Dark Ages."

"Oh, I'm sorry" Electra said regretfully.

"We don't need your pity." Raven spat.

"Do you intend to stay?" Kitty inquired. "You're very welcome."

"Why not? I enjoy a challenge." Demon said, smiling evilly at Ferne, who glared.

"Okay then, we'll find a place for you to stay during the day, and you don't have a spell to clean this up do you?" Kitty asked, clasping her paws together.

"If you keep 'IT' away from us" Raven said, pointing to Illume.

"I'll figure something out." She replied.

"Right, animatronics, shadows, let's prepare for showtime!"

* * *

 **And that's all the main characters introduced 😜**

 **Back to writing Wholock for me 😝**


	5. Toy Relatives

**Finally an update! Sorry bout the wait, I've been writing 4 things at once, not a good idea.**

 **But hey ho! This time some CANON CHARACTERS will be making an appearance, and even more in the next chapter!**

 **As always, enjoy and please review! ✌**

 **-Star 🌌**

* * *

It had been almost 3 months since the diner opened, and it was already a huge success. The children flooded in by the dozens each day, of which most were girls, but a fare amount of boys also attended. The kids loved to go on make-believe adventures with Ferne, sing and dance with the main band, consisting of Peanut, Maisy, Kitty and Caramel, and to wind down and chill out with Zaiden and Electra at the end of the day.

It was safe to say things were going smoothly for the group...

Until one night.

The humans had closed up the pizzeria and left for the night, meaning the shadows could roam freely. During the day Demon and Raven stayed in Parts and Services and amused themselves by using magic to torment Illume, who they kept gagged and restrained with a straight jacket. They also put an enchantment around the doorway so anyone walking past wouldn't even acknowledge the room's existence.

The animatronics had gathered in the main show area and were discussing the day's events.

"That was one of the rowdiest parties yet." Kitty said, exhausted.

"Yeah, tell me about it" Ferne replied, taking a seat next to the cat. The two had become quite good friends over the short time they'd known eachother, as they were the most level headed members of the group. That wasn't always a blessing though, because it meant they had to stop the mice from killing eachother and Demon and Raven from harming Illume. Kitty knew that they kept her restrained, but there was not much she could do about it. She had promised to keep her from bothering them, and to be honest it was the safest option for everyone, Illume does tend to accidentally incinerate things...

"That birthday kid threw cake at me!" Peanut moaned in frustration, rubbing a towel against her head roughly, trying to remove the already set blue stain in her yellow fur.

"I don't think he was aiming for you Peanut, he was aiming for his sister" Electra added, earning a glare from the mouse.

"Well he still hit me! If I ever see the little twat again I'll dropkick him!" She yelled, throwing the towel in Electra's face, who looked most offended.

"If he comes back for round 2 I'll provide the cake." Caramel said, smiling mischievously.

"Come here you bitch!" Peanut screamed as she tacked Caramel and threw her to the ground, kicking and punching her. Kitty and Ferne looked to eachother and sighed, then ran to the feuding mice and tried to pull them apart, failing miserably. They all became distracted when a duo of laughs echoed through the room. Everyone looked to the doorway, where stood the resident shadows, seemingly amused by the scene.

"Well well, I do hope we're not interrupting anything" Raven said in a mocking voice, eyeing Kitty.

"Watching you lot beat eachother to death is hilarious, saves us a job as well." Demon added, giggling slightly.

"No you're not interrupting, please join us" Kitty replied as she tried to prise Caramel off of Peanut, with no luck. When she let her guard down, Caramel slipped out of Kitty's grip, grabbed her frying pan and brought it down on Peanut's head before anyone could stop her. The pan collided with Peanut's head, and she stopped moving. Kitty quickly snatched the pan from Caramel and pushed her away. Ferne held the injured mouse and looked her over, there was no oil leaking, but there was a slight dent.

"I think she'll be okay" Ferne confirmed, Kitty giving a sigh of relief, then turned to Caramel, who looked worried as the cat approached her.

She stopped a little in front of the mouse, stared coldly into her eyes and spoke angrily and sternly:

"Go to the secondary party room, shut the door and don't leave unless instructed... NOW!" Caramel nodded, slightly scared and quickly took off to her destination. Kitty turned back to the other animatronics, who were staring at her in surprise, even the shadows seemed stunned.

"What?" Kitty asked, confused.

"Sorry, its just we never thought you could be so commanding." Ferne said admiringly.

"You were amazing" Zaiden added sweetly.

"Oh" the cat simply replied, too stunned to say anything more.

Everyone present quickly turned their attention towards the main entrance when they heard the doors open, then the sound of footsteps. They weren't stupid, they knew no-one was supposed to be there after hours. Which meant they must be an intruder. The animatronics turned their eyes to black with white pinpricks to intimidate whoever was there, while the shadow's eyes glowed more red than before as they bared their sharp fangs. The intruder appeared in the doorway and immediately displayed fear when she saw the party gathered opposed to her. She was a young woman with short hair, half black and half white, with blue eyes and wearing a purple uniform.

The woman took a few steps back, then took off down the hallway, with the animatronics and shadows in hot pursuit. The girl kept in front, Ferne almost near enough to grab her, with Kitty close behind. The fox reached out, but before she could get a grip the girl took a sharp right into a security office and slammed the door shut. Kitty arrived and looked through the window into the office, the woman was just staring at them. Electra, Zaiden, Maisy and Illume were peering through the window opposite to them, with Illume pulling stupid faces at the woman, making her look incredibly uncomfortable.

Demon and Raven pulled up behind Kitty and looked through the window, smirking and chuckling slightly.

"Move aside, bolt-bags, I got this." Demon announced confidently, approaching the door. She placed a paw on the door, and it glowed red as she tried to force it open with magic. The door creaked and dented, causing the woman on the other side to panic and slam her fist on the light switch, triggering a bright light to surrounded the door, blocking out Demon's red magic. The light surrounded her paw and it began to smoke, causing her to pull it away quickly with a screech.

"That bitch burned me!" Demon exclaimed as Raven took her injured paw in hers and healed it with her magic. A yellow glow engulfed her paw and the burns and blood faded away.

"Are you okay Demon?" Electra called as she and the others joined them outside the door.

"Yeah." She muttered, not looking at the bunny.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Zaiden asked, looking through the window. The woman looked even more worried now. She'd just hurt one of them, she'd made them mad.

"We need to find a way in without using the doors" Maisy spoke quietly, stepping behind Kitty as they all stared at her.

After a brief and awkward silence, Raven looked to her sister as her expression turned to one of brilliance.

"I got it! Demon get the book." She called as they both took off back down the hall, with Raven stopping in the party room while Demon continued running and disappeared into Parts and Services.

"Raven, what book?" Kitty asked as she and the others entered the room.

"Our spellbook" Demon said proudly as she reentered the room, holding a bulky old book in her paws. It was black and tattered, with a wheel depicting all the stages of the moon's cycle, with the full moon in the middle.

Demon handed the book to Raven and the others gathered round, desperate to see, much to the sister's annoyance. Raven flicked through many pages depicting spells of healing, weather manipulation, physical and mind control, and a good many other things. She stopped on a page marked "Portals".

The cats stepped forward and read aloud the spell, making their eyes glow in the process:

"Auellere fracturam in hujus mundi fabricam, alia ex parte ingrediamur!" and before them formed a red and gold transparent tear which looked like it was fading in and out of reality. The shadows smiled at their creation and approached it cautiously.

"What the hell is that?!" Electra exclaimed as she back away slightly in fear.

"A portal." Raven replied, her expression smug. "If we did it right it should lead straight into the office where that bitch is hiding. She'll have no escape."

"We did you do it right? More importantly is it safe?" Kitty questioned, concerned. She didn't want anyone else getting hurt today.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Demon said evily as she grabbed an unsuspecting Ferne by the shoulders and pushed her through the portal. A loud thud was heard from the other side, followed by a weak groan.

"Ferne? Are you okay?" Zaiden called through the portal.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ferne replied, confusion in her voice. "Where am I?"

"You're not in the office?" Kitty asked, getting worried.

"No, I'm in the middle of a corridor-" Ferne began, but stopped abruptly. "I think you better come see for yourself."

Demon and Raven smiled mischievously at eachother, then approached the portal and stepped through. Kitty held Maisy's paw reassuringly and they followed the shadows through the tear, with Zaiden, Electra and Illume behind them. They came through the other side into a dimly-lit corridor, with Ferne waiting for them. They couldn't see much, but everyone recognized the design pattern: that of a pizzeria.

"Th-this place, it reminds me of Fredbear's." Kitty exclaimed, taking in her surroundings. Turning to Raven, she asked hopefully "Is it possible this is Fredbear's Family Diner?"

"For this to be your old pizzeria, we'd have had to use a time spell to reach it. We're still in the present, this is just a different place." Raven explained, resulting in Kitty becoming disheartened.

"The spell went wrong, but why has the portal lead here?" Demon asked her sister, who simply shrugged.

"Erm, maybe we can ask him?" Electra suggested nervously as she pointed to the opposite and of the corridor, where a certain animatronic blue bunny stood, astounded by the sight before him. Everyone turned to face the stranger, with Zaiden smiling and waving. Kitty approached the bunny cautiousy, but in a friendly manner.

"Um, hello there. I'm sorry if we're intruding. You see, we came here by accident." Kitty called to the bunny as she approached. "My name's Kitty, what's your name?"

The bunny took a few steps forward to meet the cat, and extended his paw in greeting. "My name's Toy Bonnie, but my friends call me Blue."

"Nice to meet you Blue." Kitty said as she took his paw and shook it gently. "These are my friends Ferne, Demon, Raven, Illume, Zaiden, Electra and my little sister Maisy" she added as she gestured to everyone as they were introduced, with Demon scoffing after being deemed Kitty's 'friend'.

"Would you mind telling us where we are." Raven demanded as she stared inquisitively at Blue, who became intimidated by the shadow.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Blue stated, earning a shocked look from Kitty.

"You're run by Fazbear Entertainment?" Kitty stuttered, eyes locked on Blue.

"Yeah, so?" Blue replied, confused as to why the cat was so shocked.

"That means we come from the same restaurant chain, Fazbear Entertainment run our pizzeria too!" Kitty exclaimed, with the rest of the group coming forward to join them in surprise.

Blue stood there for a moment silently, then smiled and jumped with glee. "This is awesome! Come with me, we've gotta tell the others!" He said excitedly as he ushered the group to follow him.

"Wait for me!" A voice called as everyone turned back to the portal, and too their surprise, saw Peanut climb through the tear and start running after them hastily.

"Peanut, you're awake!" Kitty yelled happily as she hugged the mouse, who tried to pull away.

"You really think I'd miss the party?" The mouse replied as she escaped her cat friend's hug. "Who's that?" She added, pointing at Blue.

"This is Blue. We're on the way to meet his friends." Kitty explained as they and the others followed their guide down the corridor, through an arcade packed with many games, and into a large room with a stage. On top of the stage sat Toy Freddy and Toy Chica, who turned to greet Blue, but almost jumped out of their suits when they saw he'd brought company.

"Blue... Who are our guests?" Toy Freddy asked, intrigued.

"They're from a sister location of ours!" Blue replied happily. "They came through a portal!"

"A sister location? Oh my." Toy Freddy exclaimed. "Chia, will you please fetch the others, they're going to want to hear this." Toy Freddy asked politely to Toy Chica as she left the room, returning a few minutes later with Mangle and the Puppet in tow.

"I couldn't find Shade and Dusk, I think they've gone out somewhere." Toy Chica said regretfully to Toy Freddy, who shrugged and stepped forward, along with the other toys, to meet the newcomers.

"Toy Freddy Fazbear, or 'Teddy' to my friends" Toy Freddy announced to the group. "You've already met Blue, and this is Toy Chica or 'Chia', Mangle and the Puppet. Good to meet you all."

"You too" Kitty replied, and the rest of the group giving their own form of welcome. Except Demon and Raven of course, who simply told them to "go fuck themselves."

"Well that's not a very nice way to greet someone ladies, but we're very glad to meet you all the same" a new voice called out, but the owner was nowhere to be seen.

"In all our years, we never expected to see any others. We thought we were alone." A second voice added. This one seemed more mature and wiser than the other.

"What do you mean by 'others'? Where are you?" Ferne demanded, but the group still saw no-one.

"Not to seem rude, but we weren't actually talking to _all_ of you, just the Lunar Shadows." The second voice said in a annoyed voice, the last part catching Demon and Raven's attention.

"Shade, Dusk, come now, meet our guests properly" Teddy ordered with authority, prompting the two to step into the dim light. They were Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie, and both were smiling and intrigued.

"Well I suppose it makes sense." Raven deduced while the rest of her group, excluding Demon stood there looking puzzled. "Takes a shadow to know a shadow. But how do you know about Lunar Shadows? Very few know of our existence."

"Its like you said, Miss Raven, it takes a shadow to know a shadow." Shade said mysteriously, confusing the sisters now. But once they lifted the spell they placed on their eyes, everything was clear. Their real eyes were not endless white, but the same burning amber that all Lunar Shadows possessed, and that meant something huge:

Shade and Dusk were both Lunar Shadows, and Demon and Raven were no longer the only ones with magic.

* * *

 **Tadah! I give you the Toy Animatronics! Don't worry, the originals won't be left out 😉 *cough* NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Just incase anyone got confused by my names for the canon characters:**

 **Toy Freddy - Teddy**

 **Toy Bonnie - Blue**

 **Toy Chica - Chia**

 **Mangle stays the same**

 **The Puppet stays the same**

 **Shadow Freddy - Shade**

 **Shadow Bonnie - Dusk**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and please check out my other stories!**

 **See ya soon ✋**


End file.
